Más allá del tiempo
by Tsuki no Tsuki
Summary: Tres años. Hace tres años su vida había perdido sentido. Hace tres años perdió su sonrisa. Hace tres años su corazón dejó de latir. Hace un año, un rayo de luz tocó su puerta. Advertencia: Fic NO lineal.
1. Reencuentro

**_Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece._**

* * *

**Capítulo 1:** _"Encuentro"_

Tres años. Hace tres años su vida había perdido sentido. Hace tres años perdió su sonrisa. Hace tres años su corazón dejó de latir. Hace un año, un rayo de luz tocó su puerta.

Desde que aquel accidente le había arrebatado a la persona que más amaba en el mundo su vida perdido todo sentido, se sentía como un zombi sin corazón, que sólo vivía por capricho del destino. Si tan sólo aquel barco no hubiese naufragado, si hubiese evitado que cogiera ese viaje…Si le hubiese pedido que se casar con él…Pero eso ya era pasado y las cosas no se pueden volver atrás.

Hace un año, estando en aquella institución, una chispa de color tocó a su puerta y fue cuando recordó la promesa hecha años atrás: _"Si me pasara algo, quiero que seas feliz por los dos. Yo siempre estaré contigo"_. Entonces aceptó aquella declaración tan sincera de parte de su compañero de trabajo. En un comienzo no pensó en que algo así llegase a funcionar, no después de lo ocurrido, pero aquella persona le recordaba tanto a su eterno amor, y no sólo por el cabello –aunque no era tan blanco como el de su amado- o el color de sus ojos. Era la ternura que demostraba cada vez que estaban juntos. Desde entonces eran pareja y muy pronto cumplirían un año.

Llegó a oficina y dejó sus cosas en el escritorio, aún era temprano, por lo que salió por un café; últimamente hacía mucho frío, era quizás, el anticipo de que se acercaba un crudo invierno. Por el camino divisó una heladería y le recordó a él: siempre comiendo helados, ya sea que hiciese mucho calor o las temperaturas rayaran más debajo del 0º. Sonrió nostálgico y le dieron unas ganas horribles de entrar y comprar uno con sabor a piña, como a él le gustaban.

-_Gracias_-dijo al recibir su pedido y se dispuso a marchar.

-_¡Burn!_-llamó una voz haciendo que se detuviera.

-_Grant_-pronunció al ver a su viejo amigo acercándose.

-_¿Cómo estás?-_inquirió con una suave sonrisa en sus labios.

-_Bien…supongo_-contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

-_¿Te parece si vamos a charlar por ahí? Hace tiempo que no lo hacemos-_comentó con una sonrisa nostálgica. Su amigo miró su reloj.

-_De acuerdo, tengo un poco de tiempo-_accedió comenzando a caminar.

Grant era uno de sus amigos de infancia. Era un chico pelirrojo igual a él, pero con la diferencia de que sus ojos eran de un verde esmeralda, y los propios, ámbar. Su piel era de un blanco pálido y su contextura era delgada. Su nombre real era Kiyama Hiroto, pero desde pequeños usaban los apodos de Grant y Burn, junto a sus otros tres amigos.

Llegaron a una pequeña plaza que a esas horas de la mañana estaba vacía. Se sentaron en uno de los bancos y se quedaron en silencio hasta que el de ojos esmeralda rompió la tranquilidad.

-_¿Cómo está tu relación con Heat?-_le miró de reojo para no incomodarle.

-_Bien…_-suspiró largo para luego terminar su helado-_aunque sigo sintiéndome culpable._

_-Lo dices por… ¿Gazel?_-interrogó con duda, temiendo la reacción del otro.

-_En parte…_-suspiró otra vez y cerró los ojos-_siento que sólo estoy con Heat porque me recuerda a él…-_en su voz se notaba tristeza y culpabilidad.

* * *

"_-Prométeme algo-le miró directamente a los ojos._

_-A ti, lo que sea-le tomó del rostro y besó su mejilla._

_-Si me pasara algo, quiero que seas feliz por los dos. Yo siempre estaré contigo-susurró en su oído con voz suave._

_-No seas tonto, nada ni nadie te apartará de mi lado-su voz denotaba seriedad y convicción-Siempre estaremos juntos…_

_-Pero es una promesa, quiero que seas feliz pase lo que pase"_

* * *

De regreso a su empresa encontró a todo el personal trabajando, se le había pasado la hora hablando con Grant. Pero daba igual, siendo el jefe, nadie podía regañarle ni nada. Entró en su oficina y llegó hasta su escritorio, en seguida sintió un peso extra en su espalda y alguien que se aferraba a él. Le tomó de la cintura y volteó a verle. Frente a él se encontraba su actual novio.

-_Haru-kun malo, llegas tarde-_regañó de forma infantil el joven asistente.

-_Estaba hablando con Grant_-explicó sonriendo de medio lado.

-_Haru-kun no me quiere-_reclamó haciendo un puchero.

-…-le abrazó con fuerza y ocultó su rostro en el cuello del menor.

Imágenes de su pasado inundaron su mente, aquellas en las que era feliz junto a su amado niño de hielo. No sabía por qué, pero últimamente estaba muy susceptible a recordarle. Quizás las bajas temperaturas y las heladas matinales le recordaban como era su niño.

* * *

"_-¡Hadu-chan~!-habló con voz infantil-Hadu-chan, te quiedo-sonrió infantil._

_-¿Por qué hablas como niño pequeño?-le miró divertido._

_-Podque con Hadu-chan puedo sed como soy deadmente-se le abrazó al cuello-¿no te gusta?-le miró con ojitos brillosos._

_-Me encantas-le tomó el rostro y le besó con cariño._

* * *

_-Voy de salida_-avisó a su secretaria ya en la puerta del ascensor.

_-El señor Afuro le llamó en la mañana y dijo que tenía algo urgente para usted-_explicó ésta revisando el recado.

-_De seguro quiere una fiesta el fin de semana-_comentó quitándole importancia-_En caso de retrasarme de más, dile a Dessarm que se lleve los archivos, luego voy a recogerlos a su casa._

_-Como diga, Nagumo-sama-_hizo una leve reverencia a lo que el joven alzó una mano y subió al ascensor, desapareciendo luego tras sus puertas.

Bajó hasta el estacionamiento y se dirigió a su automóvil, debía ir a buscar los documentos de estadísticas a la oficina de otro de sus amigos de infancia, Midorikawa Ryuuji, apodado por ellos como Leeze. Era un joven de cabello un tanto largo, de color verde manzana, ojos negros, piel morena y contextura delgada. Desde la graduación se había dedicado a seguir con la administración de la empresa de su familia, la cual, junto a las otras cuatro, era una de las más importantes de la economía del país.

Durante el camino recordó que tenía una reunión importante en la empresa de…él, para analizar los avances de los últimos meses. Hace tres años que estaba a cargo de la empresa de su ex novio, después del accidente la compañía había estado al borde de la quiebra debido a las fuertes rivalidades entre el grupo administrativo y la gran ambición por el poder dentro del mismo. Fue entonces que, mediante un pacto secreto firmado por Gazel y él años atrás, logró quedarse con la dirección de su empresa.

Llegó a su destino y en seguida se dirigió a la oficina del peliverde, mientras saludaba a todo conocido que le topaba en su camino. Tocó la puerta y una voz muy conocida le indicó que pasara, dentro de la sala encontró a su amigo comiendo una paleta de caramelo.

-_Hola_-saludó el pelirrojo acercándose al escritorio.

-_¡Burn!_-se puso de pie y fue hasta él para abrazarle-_¿Cómo estás?_

_-No me quejo_-respondió con su típica actitud un tanto arrogante.

-_¿Vienes por los documentos?_-inquirió separándose y yendo a su escritorio a su escritorio.

-_Sí, me toca revisar todo lo del grupo-_explicó un poco cansado.

-_Te entiendo a la perfección-_rió comprensivo-_El mes pasado subí un kilo por ansiedad._

_-Menso_-soltó tomando la carpeta que el otro le extendía.

Charlaron un rato, como en los viejos tiempos. A pesar de que las empresas de los cinco amigos pertenecían al mismo grupo, debido al trabajo lograban verse muy escasamente. Generalmente era en reuniones donde no había espacio para nada más que para hablar de economía. El grupo Alien estaba compuesto por el top 5 de las compañías más poderosas de Japón: Génesis, Gemini Strom, Épsilon, Diamond Dust y Prominence, sin embargo, éstas últimas, al producirse la fusión, pasaron a llamarse Caos.

_-Oye, ¿quieres almorzar?_ -preguntó repentinamente el peliverde.

_-No estaría mal_-contestó divertido. Aún con el paso de los años su amigo no cambiaba un gramo.

-_Bien, vamos. Hay un restaurante buenísimo aquí cerca_-señaló jalándole del brazo.

-_Espera, voy por mi auto-_dijo tratando de zafarse del agarre.

_-Vamos caminando, está a unas cuadras-_sin soltarle le sacó del edificio.

El almuerzo había sido ameno, una buena charla y una buena comida, acompañada de la presencia de uno de sus amigos más cercanos.

_-No quiero incomodarte pero, ¿Qué harás mañana?_-preguntó con semblante preocupado.

_-¿Te refieres al aniversario?_ -contestó serio.

-_Sí…pensar que mañana se cumplen tres años desde que Fuusuke…-_no pudo continuar por un nudo que se formó en su garganta.

-_Lo sé…-_comentó reflexivo-_Mañana tengo una reunión en su empresa. Luego creo que iré al cementerio.-_explicó con voz triste-_Si quieres puedo pasar por ti._

_-Gracias…-_sonrió con tristeza-_Hiro-chan me dijo que iría en la mañana ya que en la tarde debe supervisar un catastro de ventas-_explicó al recordar al otro pelirrojo.

-_Ya veo, Dessarm me comentó algo…_

Estuvieron un rato más recordando y luego decidieron volver a la oficina del menor. En el trayecto el pelirrojo buscó con afán un negocio o algo donde vendieran paletas heladas, a lo que el menor rió con nostalgia, desde que Gazel ya no estaba, Burn no hacía más que comer helados, según él, así jamás olvidaría al peliblanco.

Entraron a un pequeño almacén y compraron un helado para cada uno, de piña para el ojiámbar y chocolate para el moreno. Cuando salieron retomaron su camino en silencio, cada uno perdido en su propio mundo. Pese a que ya habían pasado tres años del accidente, pero aún creían que su amigo llegaría algún día con su típica cara de póker, su mirada carente de expresión y con un helado de piña en la mano y les diría: _"Cambien esa cara idiotas, dan pena"_, pero ambos sabían que no sería así. Dentro de los cinco amigos, Leeze era el más cercano al peliblanco –en cuanto a amistad- y el que más sufrió con su pérdida. El mayor había sido el hermano y padre que siempre quiso tener, y que pese a ser tan frío e inexpresivo, le había brindado el cariño que necesitaba. Por otro lado, el pelirrojo había perdido a la única familia que tuvo en su vida, porque pese a que fue adoptado por una de las familias más influyentes, éstos sólo le criaron para hacerse cargo de la empresa que él mismo bautizó como "_Prominence"_.

De pronto el celular del menor comenzó a sonar, lo sacó con lentitud, tratando de no mancharse con helado y tomó la llamada. Le informaban que la reunión de la tarde había sido pospuesta para la próxima semana y que tenía la agenda libre. Al terminar de hablar levantó la vista al frente y enseguida se paralizó. Por la otra acera caminaba un joven delgado, de piel blanca y cabellos desordenados y albos como la nieve; sus ojos de un color intermedio entre aguamarina y azul cielo. Pronto el pelirrojo notó su actitud y le miró extrañado.

-_¿Qué sucede?_-preguntó confundido.

_-¿Ga-Gazel?_-balbuceó señalando al frente.

* * *

**_Espero les haya gustado este primer cap_**

**_ojalá dejen reviews_**


	2. Memorias

**Capítulo 2:** _"Memorias"_

-_Dime…_-comenzó de improviso sin cambiar su posición: tendido a la sombra de aquel árbol, con los brazos tras su cabeza y los ojos cerrados. Su voz era monótona y suave.

-_¿Ocurre algo?_-inquirió confundido al oír la voz del otro.

-_¿Por qué…quisiste formar un equipo conmigo?_-preguntó sin ninguna expresión en su rostro o en su voz.

-_¿Por qué?_-repitió en voz baja-_Pues…para convertirnos en el equipo más fuerte del Universo-_respondió con las mismas energías que la primera vez que lo dijo.

-_Ya veo…_-soltó un leve suspiro.

-_¡Burn-sama! ¡Gazel-sama!_-llamaba un joven de cabellos color blanquecino –no blancos del todo- y ojos celestes.

-_¿Qué pasa Heat?_-cuestionó el pelirrojo una vez llegó donde éstos estaban.

-_Los chicos…los chicos dicen…-_hizo una pausa para regular su respiración-_Queremos sacarnos una fotografía… ¡como equipo Caos!_-explicó con una gran sonrisa.

-_Me parece genial_-comentó el de ojos ámbar mirando a su compañero-_¿Qué opinas Gazel?_

_-Estoy de acuerdo, después de todo es nuestro último día juntos-_respondió con voz monótona y rostro sin expresión.

-_¡Bien! Le diré a los demás-_anunció el chico y se fue corriendo como llegó.

-_Bueno, voy a cambiarme-_comentó el peliblanco poniéndose de pie-_Dudo que seamos Caos sin nuestro uniforme, ¿no?_-explicó ante la mirada dudosa del menor.

* * *

_Aquel día nos tomamos aquella fotografía, la que cada uno guardó en donde mejor le gustaba. Tú la pusiste en tu oficina, en cambio yo, le hice una copia, puse una en mi oficina también y la otra, que envié a ampliar, la colgué en mi cuarto, frente a mi cama, para nunca olvidarlos. Después de ese suceso, jugamos nuestro último partido juntos y al día siguiente, cada quien tomó su camino. Aquella mañana no te vi, me despedí de los demás pero a ti no pude encontrarte, no tenía tiempo, debía partir a Corea para la prueba de selección que Aphrodi nos obligó a tomar. El ex capitán de Zeus pasó por mí y nos fuimos al aeropuerto, no pudimos despedirnos, y mi corazón me reclamaba el nunca haber confesado mis sentimientos por ti._

-_Burn-sama, ya se fue_-dijo Barra desde fuera del salón.

-_Gracias-_sonrió triste, mostrando sin querer lo que sentía, una vez salió al pasillo-_Por cierto, ya no es necesario que me trates con tanta formalidad. Mi nombre real es Nagumo Haruya-_dijo sonriendo.

_-Se equivoca, para mí siempre será Burn-sama_-sonrió la pelimorada para luego marcharse y dejarlo solo.

_No pude, no fui capaz de despedirme de ti, no en este momento. Quiero decirte todo lo que siento por ti, que daría lo que fuera por estar contigo y hacerte feliz…hasta seguirte a Corea, y es lo que haré, iré por ti hasta ese lugar y te diré todo esto que hay dentro de mí. Si Grant escuchara esto de seguro diría que soy cursi y bla, bla, bla, pero por ti sería capaz de hacer la locura más grande del mundo. Sin embargo, ahora debo esperar, quiero darte una sorpresa…en el día de tu cumpleaños._

* * *

_Pasaron los días y finalmente llegó el que tanto estaba esperando, en unas horas estaré junto a ti, sólo espero que sepas corresponderme cuando llegue el momento._

Bajó del automóvil en el que era transportado y miró el gran edificio que se alzaba ante él, era realmente genial, pensaba el joven pelirrojo. Sin embargo, recordó -dentro de otras cosas- el motivo principal de estar en ese lugar, y no era precisamente por la prueba de selección. Su motivo era aquel frío joven de cabellos albos y ojos claros.

Entró siguiendo a aquel hombre que le esperaba en la puerta principal, contempló cada detalle del que ahora sería su hogar por todo ese tiempo, porque sí, iba a entrar al equipo, sino dejaría de llamarse Nagumo Haruya, ex capitán del poderoso equipo Prominence. Llegaron a un amplio campo de futbol, donde pudo ver un gran número de chicos igual que él, ok, quizás exageraba, no eran tantos, pero de todas formas tenía que competir contra todos ellos. Buscó con la mirada a aquel que fue su compañero de equipo y lo encontró junto a un chico moreno que le hablaba alegremente, pobre, no sabía que aunque le dijera el chiste más gracioso, el ex capitán de Diamond Dust jamás movería un músculo de su cara.

-_Hola_-saludó como si se hubiesen visto el día anterior. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio algo nunca antes visto en los ojos de su ex compañero: asombro.

-_Hola_-saludó el moreno que estaba con Gazel-_Soy Chae Chan-Soo, mucho gusto_-dijo tendiéndole la mano.

-_Nagumo Haruya_-dijo respondiendo el gesto de la misma forma.

-_¿Qué se supone que haces aquí?_-dijo sin inmutarse por el saludo del pelirrojo, después de todo aún estaba dolido porque aquel día el ojiámbar no apareció para despedirse.

-_¿Hm? Pues vine a hacer la prueba para meterme a los Fire Dragon, recuerda que a mí también me invitó Aphrodi_-dijo sonriendo sin más, no iba a decirle que le había seguido hasta allí y que aquel día no se despidió porque no podría soportar aquello-_Si superas la prueba volveremos a ser compañeros de equipo._

Sus ojos cambiaron en un vano intento de frialdad, más su interior estaba alterado, no pensó que luego de esa partida tan rápida de Japón el otro también llegaría allí. Se puso de pie y sin mediar palabras comenzó a alejarse.

-Suzuno-san, ¿dónde va?-preguntó el moreno al ver marchar a su compañero.

-A practicar-contestó fríamente.

Pasó de largo junto a su ex compañero, sin mirarle ni nada, haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol para no dejarle ver que le había extrañado.

Ese chico no cambiaba, ya no tenía que hacer ese teatro de los aliens, que había hecho hace tiempo. Negó mirándole y con su mano le agarró del brazo para detenerle.

-_Ga...Fuusuke_...-ya no debía llamarle Gazel-_Déjame practicar contigo_-dio unos pasos para llegar junto a él-_Además debemos hablar_-le miro serio.

-Como quieras-contestó sin mirarle y dejar de caminar.

-_Fuusuke, ya deja eso, ¿quieres?_-suspiró y le jaló del brazo-_Primero quiero hablar_...-lo alejó del campo de futbol tirándole del brazo.

No dijo nada ante el accionar del menor, en esos momentos su mente se concentraba en el tacto suave de la mano del pelirrojo sobre su brazo. De pronto se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba en la cancha, sino que ahora estaban muy apartados del resto. Le miró sin expresión en sus facciones, esperando las palabras del pelirrojo.

-_Bien_...-dijo cuando estaba ya bastante lejos de la cancha y de todos-_Me vas a escuchar bien, porque no lo pienso repetir. Verás, en verdad vine aquí por ti...porque...porque_...-¿que tan difícil era decírselo?-_¡Porque te quiero!...Ya está..._

Sus facciones no cambiaron mucho ante la actitud del menor, pero eso pronto se transformó en confusión cuando el ex capitán de Prominence dijo que había ido allí por él...De acuerdo, eso sí que no se lo esperaba. Sin embargo, lo que dijo luego hizo que esbozara una expresión suave entre asombro y confusión, ¿te quiero? Eso debía ser una broma. No dijo nada, él correspondía a esos sentimientos, pero no sabía qué decir, jamás creyó que su ex compañero sintiese lo mismo por él. Más aún que se lo confesase de aquella forma.

Miró la cara de confusión del peliplata, aunque... ¿quién no se iba a sentir confundido si van a algún sitio por ti? Nadie. Luego de decirle ese te quiero le miró, ya no tenía esa expresión tan fría, eso le alegro, pero aún no sabía que sentía el peliplata.

-_Ya está...-_negó y se volteo empezando a caminar, se sentía mal, quizá el ex capitán de Diamond Dust ni sentía lo mismo.

No supo cómo ni por qué, su cuerpo se movió inconsciente al ver que el otro emprendía la retirada. Le tomó del hombro con rapidez, haciendo que se diera la vuelta y antes de que el menor pudiera hacer cualquier cosa, unió sus labios en un suave beso.

Sintió que alguien le tomaba del hombro y se dio la vuelta viendo al ojiazul, iba a decir algo, hasta que sintió los labios del chico sobre los suyos, un pequeño sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas pero cerró los ojos correspondiéndole. El peliblanco, al no sentir resistencia por parte del pelirrojo, se permitió dar un segundo paso y, tomándole con su mano libre del mentón, le obligó a separar los labios y así, profundizar el beso. El menor entreabrió los labios sintiendo la mano en su rostro, cerró con más fuerza los ojos, lo bueno que nadie los podía ver, porque si no, moriría de la vergüenza. Rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del mayor, jugando con la lengua de este. A la vez que éste rodeaba la cintura del menor con ambos brazos para apegarlo más a su cuerpo, mientras exploraba toda aquella húmeda cavidad que era la boca del ex delantero de Caos. Por su parte, el pelirrojo sentía la lengua del mayor en su boca, se sentía bien, aunque un poco raro.

Luego de un tiempo, ambos se separaron para mirarse directamente a los ojos, el pelirrojo con un notorio sonrojo y el peliblanco con una extraña expresión en sus ojos. En ese momento apareció el moreno interrumpiendo cualquier acción de parte de ambos. Sin embargo, el ex capitán de Diamond Dust aún mantenía los brazos al rededor de la cintura del menor y éste a su vez, los suyos en el cuello del mayor.

-_¿Qué hacen?_-preguntó inocentemente moreno viéndoles con curiosidad.

-_Nada, sólo le pedía a Haruya que sea mi novio_-contestó como si hablara del clima. Disfrutando del cambio de colores en el rostro del pelirrojo y el menor.

-_E-ehmm_...-no sabía que decir, pero como no, Fuusuke tenía contestación para todo, lo bueno era que no se podía sonrojar más. Le pisó el pie con fuerza y agachó la cabeza-_P-pues eso...-''luego le robaré los helados''_ pensó sonriendo nervioso.

No se inmutó por el pisotón en su pie, si había algo que podía aguantar bien eran sus emociones. Miró de reojo a sus dos compañeros y cambió su mirada por una de frío puro.

-_¿En serio?_-preguntó el moreno, ¿emocionado?-_¿Y...qué le contestarás Nagumo-san?_-interrogó mirándole con una enorme sonrisa.

-_Sí, ¿qué dices, Haru-chan?_-secundó el peliblanco para molestar a su compañero, pero en el fondo todo eso iba en serio.

Suspiró, ni con un pisotón se inmutaba, pero decir eso en público no se quedaría así. Miró al moreno, parecía demasiado emocionado, una gota resbalo por su cabeza. _''Bueno, debo contestar''_ pensó y miro a los dos.

-_Sí…-_se abrazó a Fuusuke escondiendo su rostro en el cuello del mayor. Éste correspondió de inmediato al abrazo, y con la mirada le indicó al moreno que les dejara solos. Este al instante asintió y se despidió.

-_Me voy, traten de no tardar mucho, en 10 minutos comienza la prueba_-anunció y luego se fue corriendo del lugar.

-_Te amo_-susurró con voz suave en su oído, acariciando las rojizas hebras de cabello a la vez que sonreía con satisfacción por ser él el causante del cambio de colores en el rostro del niño de fuego. A su vez, el ojiámbar suspiró cuando el otro se fue y se apartó un poco mirándole a los ojos.

-_Te amo, pero...te quedas sin helados_-sonrió divertido y le volvió a abrazar mientras seguía con el sonrojo en su cara. _¿Por qué era así?_ Lo amaba pero a veces no le gustaba nada que dijera las cosas tan directo.

-_¿Me los comprarás tú?_-interrogó divertido.

Correspondió al contacto deslizando sus manos por la espalda del menor mientras le dedicaba la más hermosa de sus sonrisas, que nunca antes había mostrado a nadie.

* * *

_Aquel día será algo que ninguno de los dos podrá olvidar, no por las buenas al menos. Después de darnos una pequeña muestra del amor mutuo que sentíamos, nos fuimos con los demás para hacer la prueba. ¿El resultado? Es obvio, ¿no? Ambos entramos al equipo con facilidad, Aphrodi también se nos unió y para sorpresa de algunos, Chae Chan-Soo también lo hizo, aunque el chico demostró desde el primer momento que era uno de los mejores, y fue por eso que los cuatro nos hicimos muy cercanos, casi íntimos amigos._


	3. Sorpresa

**Capítulo 3:** _"Sorpresa"_

"_-¿Te sientes bien?-preguntó saliendo de la cocina con cara confundida._

_-Sí, ¿por?-contestó sin despegar la vista de su libro._

_-No has comido un solo helado-explicó preocupado, acercándose._

_-A ti no te gustan-comentó leyendo._

_-Tonto-se acercó y le tomó del mentón._

_-Pero…-le miró a los ojos, sin embargo, fue silenciado por un suave beso."_

* * *

No podía dormir, daba vueltas en la cama mientras repetía aquella imagen una y otra vez en su mente: su peliblanco tomado de la mano de un chico de cabello platinado.

Flash back

-_¿Qué sucede?_-preguntó confundido.

-_¿Ga-Gazel?-_balbuceó señalando al frente.

-_¡¿Qué?_-miró en la dirección señalada y vio a dos jóvenes charlando animadamente.

Uno de ellos tenía el cabello desordenado y blanco como la nieve, ojos de color intermedio entre aguamarina y azul cielo, tez pálida y contextura delgada; a su lado, un joven de tez morena, cabello platinado hasta poco más debajo de los hombros, delgado y cubría uno de sus ojos con un parche. En ese momento, el más bajo de ellos le dio un beso en la mejilla al otro, y éste sonrió con ternura.

Fin flash back

En aquel instante no asimiló quién era el que acompañaba al peliblanco, pero ahora que lo pensaba, se trataba de Sakuma Jirou, era raro pensar que no le había reconocido en ese momento, pero su mente y sentidos estaban puestos sólo en su acompañante, estaba seguro de que se trataba de su ex novio, y nadie podría sacarle eso de la cabeza.

-_¡Rayos!_-gritó molesto. Ni siquiera había podido hablar con él ya que justo en ese momento su móvil sonó y cuando se dio cuenta ya se habían ido.

Encendió la luz y prendió su ordenador, luego de que éste iniciara fue hasta su carpeta de fotos y buscó todas las que tenía junto al peliblanco. Vio esa cálida sonrisa que en aquel entonces era sólo para él y lloró, como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo. Fotos en la playa, piscina, en su habitación, mientras su niño comía helado o miraba televisión, y otras tantas espontáneas que les habían pillado por sorpresa las muchas veces que Aphrodi les fotografiaba a escondidas; además de algunas junto al mismo pelilargo y sus demás amigos.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Llegó más tarde de lo normal, no había dormido nada y aún tenía ganas de seguir comiendo chocolate. No sabía cuánto había hablado con su amigo de cosas sin sentido, y se sentía culpable ya que sabía cómo le afectaba la falta de sueño al ojiesmeralda. Entró arrastrando los pies y se tiró sobre el sofá que estaba a un costado de su oficina. Tomó el control remoto del estéreo y lo encendió, inundando la estancia con aquella música que tanto le gustaba, comenzando a cantar muy fuerte aquella canción de Siam Shade, de la cual lo primero en gustarle fue el nombre: _Love_. Pronto se relajó con totalidad, quedándose dormido completamente sobre el sofá.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Revisó entre los cajones buscando un bolígrafo, pero sus manos chocaron con otra cosa, el marco de una fotografía. La tomó con cuidado y le dio la vuelta para verla. Su corazón se contrajo y un nudo se formó en su garganta. Era la fotografía de él y el peliblanco, a punto de besarse.

La imagen del día anterior llegó a su mente y unas ganas de verle le invadieron, fue entonces que se le ocurrió visitar el antiguo apartamento del joven, quizás allí podría obtener un par de respuestas.

Salió a toda velocidad de la oficina, ignorando por completo los llamados de su secretaria y de su asistente. Se subió al ascensor y esperó impaciente a que éste llegara a su destino. Arrancó el motor de su auto y se dirigió a toda velocidad a casa de su amor eterno.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Caminó por toda la casa, viendo todo con curiosidad: baños, living-comedor, cocina, sala, etc. El día anterior apenas y se había fijado, ya que estaba demasiado cansado luego de aquel paseo. Llegó a su habitación donde entró con cautela, revisando cada detalle con su mirada. No había nada que no fuera común, una cama en medio de la habitación junto a un gran ventanal, un escritorio con un ordenador, algunos cuadros y diplomas, un estante con una gran cantidad de libros, y una gran fotografía colgaba en medio de la pared frente a su cama. Se acercó para verla con detalle y pudo verse a sí mismo cuando debía tener unos catorce años. Era abrazado por un joven pelirrojo de ojos ámbar que le sujetaba de la cintura y, junto a ellos, varios chicos de su misma edad, vistiendo la misma ropa. Llevó sus ojos otra vez hasta el pelirrojo y él mismo, y miró con detalle. Sintió su corazón acelerarse sin razón y un nudo en el estómago se formó, incomodándole sobremanera, por lo que se tiró en la cama y cerró los ojos.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Subió las escaleras con ansiedad, no sabía por qué, pero sentía que algo grande sucedería. No supo cómo fue que comenzó a subir los escalones de dos en dos. ¿El ascensor? Demasiada pérdida de tiempo. Se detuvo unos segundos frente a la puerta para regularizar un poco su respiración mientras buscaba las llaves en sus bolsillos; las sacó y abrió lentamente, entrando sin hacer ruido para no incomodar a nadie, si es que había alguien dentro. Caminó examinando las habitaciones desde el pasillo, pero nada. Llegó hasta las escaleras y las subió con paso lento, los nervios le mataban lentamente hasta que al fin llegó al pasillo que le llevaba al resto de los cuartos. Sin embargo, no fue necesario hacer nada más ya que una puerta entreabierta llamó su atención, haciéndole caminar hasta el final del pasillo. Tomó aire y empujó la puerta con suavidad, encontrándose con algo que paralizó su corazón.

* * *

"_-Eres tan lindo mi nekito-acarició los blancos cabellos de quien dormía en aquella cama-No sabes lo que estaría dispuesto a hacer por ti…-se acercó a su oído y susurró con voz suave-te amo…_

_-Mmm…Haru…-llamó entre sueños-quédate conmigo…siempre-susurró suavemente._

_-Por toda la eternidad…-se acercó a su rostro y besó sus labios."_

* * *

_-Klein apfel…despierta, vamos…_-llamaba a su amigo que yacía dormido en el sillón.

-_Mmm…mamá, cinco minutos más…-_se removía inquieto.

_-Ryu-chan, despierta-_susurró dulcemente en su oído.

-_Mm…_-abrió los ojos lentamente y enfocó a la persona en frente de él-_¡Hi-Hiro-chan!_ -exclamó sorprendido.

-_Hola_-sonrió con dulzura-_¿Cómo estás?_

_-Bien, gracias…-_contestó aún adormilado-_¿y tú?-_interrogó incorporándose.

-_Tengo un poco de sueño aún, pero estoy bien-_se sentó a su lado.

-_¿Qué…qué haces aquí?-_preguntó confundido, ¿Cuánto había dormido?

-_Pues…fui al cementerio y luego pasé a verte… ¿te molesta?-_inquirió preocupado.

-_¡No!-_se apresuró a contestar, abrazándose a su pecho-_Lamento haberte desvelado anoche…_

_-Descuida, siempre estaré para ti-_correspondió el abrazo y acarició su cabeza.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Se paseaba por la habitación como león enjaulado, soltando uno que otro improperio en contra de su amigo. Le había dicho expresamente a la secretaria de éste que era de suma urgencia contactarse con el menor, pero nada, había pasado un día y ni señales de una respuesta. Pasó un mechón de sus cabellos tras su oreja y acomodó sus lentes, debía relajarse. Miró el reloj en su escritorio y pensó en que quizás debería estar en el cementerio. Cogió las llaves de su Mazda 3 y salió camino al ascensor, debía darse prisa si quería revelar todo.

En el semáforo se miró en el espejo, su larga cabellera rubia caía grácilmente tras su espalda, pese a ser movida por el viento seguía conservando una línea fija y estilizada. Sus ojos combinaban a la perfección con aquella corbata carmesí obsequiada años atrás por su ex compañero de equipo, y el marco negro de sus anteojos hacía juego con su traje. _"Toda una estrella de cine"_ habría dicho su amigo si le viese en ese instante, con un poco de sarcasmo y una cara de póker, pero con la misma intención. Sonrió con nostalgia al recordar a su amigo; hoy se cumplían tres años exactos desde su desaparición. Porque sí, había desaparecido en el naufragio y posteriormente fue dado por muerto al no ser hallado su cuerpo, vivo ni muerto. Aunque eso no era respuesta a nada, y su suposición acerca de su paradero estaba ahora más segura que nunca.

-_¿Diga?_-contestó su móvil con el manos libres.

-_¡Aphrodi-sensei! -_exclamó alegre una voz muy conocida para él desde el otro lado de la línea.

-_¿Sa-Sakuma?_-interrogó asombrado y confundido. Hace más de un año que no escuchaba aquella voz.

-_¿Cómo está sensei?_-preguntó con voz alegre. No pensaba que su antiguo tutor aún conservara el mismo número.

-_Yo…bien, ¿y tú?_-contestó aún un poco aturdido por la repentina llamada.

-_¡Excelente!_-soltó una risita apenada por su efusividad.-_Sensei, me gustaría verle._

_-¿Estás en la ciudad?_-inquirió sonriéndose de medio lado.

-_Así es, ahora mismo estoy en el centro comercial-_respondió de lo más normal.

-_Voy para allá, te llamo en cuanto llegue-_explicó para luego despedirse y terminar la llamada.

Es cierto que tenía que hacer era importante, pero tampoco debía perseguir a su amigo para contarle lo que sabía. Había cumplido con avisar que era urgente que hablaran, pero si no había mostrado interés ya no podía hacer nada.

* * *

"_-Nee, Fuu-chan~-llamó picándole un brazo con su índice al ver que este leía muy concentrado._

_-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó sin mirarle, aún con la vista fija en su libro._

_-Estuve pensando y…-se sonrojó levemente y giró un poco el rostro-Me gustaría que te vinieras a vivir conmigo…-soltó en un susurro apenas audible-¿Qué dices?_

_-Que tardaste demasiado en decirlo-sonrió de lado y se acercó para besarle en la frente._

_-Entonces… ¿vendrás conmigo?-preguntó ilusionado._

_-Por supuesto, nada me gustaría más-afirmó finalmente para luego besarle en los labios."_

* * *

El lugar estaba tal como lo había dejado, como había quedado la última vez que estuvo ahí con su niño de hielo. Cuando todo lo ocurrido pasó se sintió incapaz de poner un solo pie en aquel lugar. Todo le recordaba a él, a los momentos pasados, juntos. Las veces que el mayor le enseñaba a cocinar, cuando aprendió las mil maneras para comer un helado, cuando le pidió que vivieran juntos…cuando se dio cuenta de que su vida no tendría sentido sin él.

Recordaba perfectamente la última vez que estuvo en ese lugar, dos años exactamente, cuando se cumplía un año de la muerte del peliblanco. Había llorado por horas en aquella cama, en esa habitación que fue testigo de su primera muestra de amor, más allá de un simple beso. En aquel entonces se había quedado dormido, abrazando aquella almohada que aún conservaba el aroma de su dueño. Y ahora estaba ahí de nuevo, parado frente a aquella cama, estático en el marco de la puerta.

En la cama yacía el joven que vio el día anterior junto al peliverde, dormía plácidamente. No había dudas, aquel chico era Suzuno Fuusuke, su antiguo y eterno amor. No supo cómo ni cuando ya se encontraba sentado en el borde de la cama, contemplando perdidamente el rostro relajado del peliblanco al dormir. Inconscientemente llevó una de sus manos a los albos cabellos y comenzó a acariciarlos, logrando así que el joven despertara. Ninguno dijo nada durante unos segundos, ambos estaban perdidos en la mirada del otro, hasta que el de cabellos como la nieve rompió aquel mágico momento.

-Tú…-dijo mirándole con seriedad.

Esa voz…definitivamente era él.

* * *

**_No me asesinen, pero debía quedar hasta ahí, lo siento _**

_**Lamento no haber contestado los reviews en el cap anterior, pero no tenía tiempo, sólo subí el fic y ya…**_

_**Bueno, aquí van un par de respuestas…**_

**Hito-neechan****: **_bueno, ya tienes tres caps para leer ^^, espero te gusten_

**Miku Takamine****:** _sí, a mi también me gusta esta pareja, es mi favorita. Heat es de Prominence. Y sí también, pero eso vendrá más adelante, cuando Burn hable con aquel chico. Bueno, aquí ya está el cap tres, pero te guste._

**MoonShade-Wolf: **_siento si te dejé en suspenso, pero me gusta que los buenos caps queden con la intriga . Gracias por el alago a mis escritura, personalmente, estoy acostumbrada a escribir los diálogos en cursiva, lo siento. Bueno, me alegra que te haya gustado y espero que disfrutes del resto._

**Will. Of. The. Abbyss****: **_que bien que te gustó, me costó un poco dejarlo hasta ahí, pero como dije antes, los caps buenos merecen suspenso._

**Yani-Coffe:**_ que bien que te gustó ^^_

**Yuriko-san11:**_ me alegra que te gustara, si quieres te ayudo con un fic ^^_

**shunnylove:**_bueno, gracias Daku-chan ^^_

**HeiAdler: **_bueno, a mi también me dio penita que Burn tuviera que sufrir, al igual que Midorikawa, siempre he pensado que esos dos serian muy buenos amigos ^^_

**: **_lo sé, será doloroso luego…_

**LauriiiSakuJ97****: **_me alegra que te haya gustado ^^_

**mey-chan: **_siento haber dejado la intriga pero aquí está el cap 3 ya…_

**.eye:**_jejeje bueno, espero disfrutes del cap 3_

**Fufox****: **_bueno, que bien que te gustó ^^, me pareció bien que alguien interrumpiera, no crees? Además que me gustó la idea de incluir a Chae Chan-Soo en el fic, me cae bien ^^_

**Nekita Nya****: **_bueno mi pequeña, te doy las gracias por tu ayuda ^^, pronto estará el cap 5 que tanto esperas ^^_

**dei- akatsuki****: **_bueno Dei-chan, lamento haberte hecho esperar, pero aquí ya está el cap tres…y no te pongas impaciente como Sasori, que las cosas a la rápida quedan feitas XD_

**_Bueno, espero comentarios, quejas, etc. etc. etc..._**

**_dejen review_**

**_hasta la próxima_**


	4. Amistad

**Capítulo cuatro:**_** "Amistad"**_

_Aquel día después de la __prueba, Aphrodi te preguntó si tenías donde quedarte, ya que de otra manera deberías quedarte en el internado. Contestaste de forma negativa, así que nuestro amigo te invitó a quedarte en su casa, al igual que yo. Después de dejar las cosas en casa del rubio, éste insistió en que comiéramos algo y descansáramos, porque saldríamos por la tarde…ahora le agradezco su insistencia, gracias a aquella salida tuve el mejor cumpleaños de toda mi vida…y no fue porque era el primero que celebraba, sino porque lo hice junto a ti._

_-Chicos, vengo en unos segundos-_anunció el rubio dejando a la nueva pareja sentada a la orilla de una fuente.

-_Ve con cuidado-_dijo monótonamente el de cabellos albos.

El rubio de alejó casi corriendo, hasta perderse de vista tras unos arbustos y árboles. Mientras el de ojos cielo llevaba tímidamente una de sus manos hasta donde se encontraba la de su acompañante y la dejó sobre la de éste.

-_Fuusuke…-_se sorprendió al sentir el tacto, a lo que el peliblanco retiró su mano rápidamente-_No, es sólo que me tomaste por sorpresa-_sonrió cogiéndole de la mano otra vez y entrelazando sus dedos.

-_Haruya…-_probó a decirle por su nombre.

-_Suena extraño, pero se oye bien con tu voz-_con su mano libre acarició una pálida mejilla-_Por cierto…-_su interlocutor que en esos momentos tenía sus ojos cerrados, concentrado en la caricia, los abrió cuando el pelirrojo retiró la mano de su rostro-_Quería entregarte esto…-_buscó en uno de sus bolsillos y sacó una cajita rectangular de color plateado y se la ofreció.

-_¿Qué es esto?-_interrogó con voz calmada, tomándola. Deshizo el agarre de sus manos para poder abrirla.

En el interior de aquella fina cajita se encontraba un hermoso collar de plata, con un dije en forma de copo de nieve, el cual tenía algunos detalles en zafiros. El peliblanco lo cogió de la cadena y lo elevó frente a sus ojos, contemplándolo como embobado.

-_Feliz cumpleaños-_dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo.

-_Burn…tú…-_le miró con un dejo de desconcierto en su voz.

-_Lo compré hace algún tiempo, me recordó a ti-_explicó desviando la vista, sonrojado.

-_Es hermoso-_comentó acercándose y besándole en la mejilla-_Gracias._

* * *

_Los entrenamientos se volvieron mucho más pesados los días siguientes, pero ellos parecían no estar consientes de ello, sólo disfrutaban de la compañía del otro, felices de volver a jugar en el mismo equipo, apoyándose mutuamente, ahora, como una verdadera pareja._

_A Fuusuke le gustaba hacer sonrojar a Haruya cada vez que nuestro capitán hacia un comentario "inocente" referente a su relación, a lo que el ex capitán de Prominence se tornaba más rojo que su cabello y hacía un puchero al verse descubierto. Gracias a eso los entrenamientos se hacían menos tediosos._

_Si hay algo en lo que puedo decir que envidio a Fuusuke es en la capacidad que él tiene para decir lo que piensa sin mover un solo músculo de su rostro, sin dudar, sin verse afectado por los comentarios de los demás. Quizás piensen "¿pero cómo? Aphrodi…"pero es la verdad, pese a mi personalidad, yo pienso demasiado las cosas antes de decirlas y depende de quién sea es lo que digo y cómo lo digo. Pero bueno, admiro a Fuusuke por la personalidad que tiene, creo que es lo que más me gusta de ser su amigo._

_Cuando llegamos a las finales del Torneo de Asia, sabíamos que era el todo o nada, pero jamás nos imaginamos una derrota como esa. Cuando perdimos, Haruya y yo nos vimos obligados a volver a Japón, debíamos continuar nuestros estudios. Digo obligados porque los tres debíamos tomar el mando de nuestras respectivas empresas familiares una vez que nos graduáramos de la Universidad, a excepción de Fuusuke que podía hacer lo que quisiera hasta cumplir los 18 años. Fue así como Haruya y yo nos fuimos al mismo colegio en Tokio._

* * *

Caminaba con los documentos bajo el brazo y en la mano con su bolso, debía llegar pronto a la oficina del director para entregar los papeles que le había enviado su padre. Sin embargo, en el camino iba tan distraída que no se percató de que alguien en igual condiciones venía por el mismo camino, ocasionando así, un choque entre ambos y unos cuantos papeles que cayeron al piso.

-_Lo siento, ¿estás bien?-_preguntó una joven de cabellos lilas tan claros que parecían blancos con destellos en dicho color y ojos verde ámbar, agachándose para recoger los documentos.

-_Sí, disculpa, ¿y tú?-_hizo lo mismo para ayudarle.

-_También-_le dedicó una suave sonrisa y se fijó en él, algo se le hacía vagamente familiar…podría ser que…-_Oye…sonará tonto pero… ¿tú viviste en Alemania?-_le miró con curiosidad.

-_¿Eh?-_alzó una ceja pero su rostro no denotaba emoción alguna.

-_Verzeihung, creo que me equivoqué-_sonrió apenada-_Es que cuando estuve en el orfanato conocí a un chico igual a ti…_

_-Inazuma Ryuusei-_ dijo con voz monótona.

-_Ese…ese es mi nombre, ¿Cómo lo…?_

_-No te equivocaste, soy yo, Suzuno Fuusuke._

* * *

Miraba perdidamente el cielo despejado a través de la ventana, aquel color le recordaba tanto a él…No sabía por qué, pero algo le decía que había algo extraño. Hace tres días que su lindo amor de hielo no se conectaba al chat ni nada, era extraño porque cada vez que uno de los dos no se conectaba, inmediatamente el otro le llamaba para saber cómo estaba. Sin embargo, el peliplata no le había telefoneado ni un solo día en los que estuvo ausente, y él no había podido comunicarse puesto que el celular estaba apagado.

Una mano se posó en su hombro, ocasionando que diera un pequeño salto de sorpresa, miró al recién llegado y soltó una mueca a forma de saludo, frente a él se hallaba su compañero de clase y ex capitán de Zeus.

-_Buenos días, Haruya-_saludó con una sonrisa el rubio.

-_¿Qué tienen de buenos?-_se quejó sin responder al saludo.

-_¿Pasó algo malo?-_preguntó con curiosidad.

-_No he sabido nada de Fuusuke en tres días-_contestó molesto.

-_Ya veo…-_dijo pensativo.

-_¡El profe!-_exclamó un chico desde la puerta, haciendo que todos dejaran sus cosas y fuesen a sus lugares.

El profesor entró en el salón con rostro severo, saludando a sus alumnos. Enseguida comenzó con las clases.

Como odiaba la matemática, era tan aburrido, además de que pareciera que le hablaban en ruso, no lograba entender nada. En eso la puerta fue tocada y el maestro de muy mala gana ordenó que alguien la abriera. Esta dio paso a una joven de cabellos lilas casi albinos, la cual antes de decir nada enseñó un papel firmado y timbrado por el director, a lo que el profesor asintió. La joven fue hasta el escritorio del educador y le susurró algo, señalando la entrada del salón, éste sólo asintió nuevamente y se puso de pie.

-_Pongan atención-_dijo serio-_Hoy se les une un nuevo alumno-_el barullo general no se hizo esperar-_Pasa por favor-_pidió el hombre.

Por el umbral apareció un chico de cabellos blancos y ojos claros.

-_Soy Suzuno Fuusuke-_dijo con voz monótona y expresión carente de emoción.

-_¡Ga-Gazelle!-_exclamó sin querer el pelirrojo que estaba al fondo del salón, poniéndose de pie.

-_¿Ocurre algo joven Nagumo?-_preguntó severamente el maestro.

-_N-no…-_contestó volviendo a su asiento.

-_Bien, pasen a sentarse-_dijo finalmente, a lo que ambos jóvenes obedecieron.

La de cabellos lilas tomó su lugar de siempre, frente al escritorio del profesor, y el peliplata se sentó junto a ella, ya que no quería armar más alboroto, y además, al final del salón ya no quedaban asientos.

* * *

_Aquel día pasó lentamente, jamás pensé que la clase de cálculo sería tan aburrida si tú no estabas dando la lata a mi lado. Bueno, al menos me sirvió para poner un poco de atención a lo que decía el profesor…_

_Después de que las clases terminaran te abalanzaste sobre mí y me reclamaste el no haber hablado contigo en tres días, y el por qué no te había dicho que me cambiaría de colegio. Era una sorpresa ¿qué esperabas? Lo que más me gustó de que me reclamaras fue el hecho de que, en cuanto se fue el profesor, me besaste de forma desesperada sin importarte quién estuviera viendo. Hacía ya un mes que no nos veíamos, si supieras cómo te extrañé este tiempo, sobre todo en las noches, cuando debía dormir solo…digamos que abrazar una almohada no es muy cómo ni cálido…_

_-Yo también quiero uno-_comentó Ryuusei haciendo un puchero al ver a los otros dos besándose.

-_De eso me encargo yo-_respondió Aphrodi tomándole del mentón y depositando un tierno beso en sus labios.

-_¡I-Inazuma-san!-_exclamó entrecortado un recién llegado al aula.

-_Tachimukai-_susurró separándose del rubio-_¿Qué ocurre pequeño?-_preguntó yendo hacia él.

-_Pues…-_sus nervios aumentaban ante la cercanía de la joven-_Los chicos preguntan si hoy habrá entrenamiento._

_-Pequeño-_se acercó más y le tomó de la barbilla-_Diles que sólo por preguntar darán cien vueltas antes y después del entrenamiento-_sonrió de manera infantil y sádica.

-_S-sí, como diga Inazuma-san-_contestó más que nervioso.

-_Así me gusta pequeño, ahora ve-_dijo soltándole y dejando que se fuera.

-_¿Entrenamiento de qué?-_preguntó Fuusuke.

-_Fútbol-_contestó con una sonrisa-_Oh, veo que ya se despegaron-_comentó fingiendo sorpresa.

-_Haruya aún no se acostumbra a la falta de aire-_explicó como si hablara del clima, haciendo sonrojar al susodicho.

-_¡Fuu-Fuusuke!-_reclamó más rojo que su cabello.

-_Jejeje hacen muy linda pareja, los felicito-_comentó la muchacha abrazando a ambos.

-_Oigan chicos, ¿les parece si después del entrenamiento vamos a comer algo?-_propuso el rubio.

-_Me parece bien-_apoyó la joven.

-_Sí, genial-_secundó Haruya.

-_Como sea-_dijo el peliblanco intentando aparentar indiferencia.

-_¡Así se habla!-_exclamó contenta la pelilila.

* * *

_Los cuatro nos volvimos los mejores amigos, ellos eran como los hermanos que siempre quise tener; éramos inseparables, si uno se metía en un lío ahí estábamos los demás para ayudar, como los tres mosqueteros y D'Artagnan, uno para todos y todos para uno._

_Al final, como mi padre siempre estaba de viaje y mi madre y yo quedábamos solas, opté por decirle a los chicos que vivieran en mi casa y dejaran la residencia del Instituto. Nuestra unión era tal que los cuatro decidimos dormir en la misma habitación, y no porque en mi casa faltaran, -no, eso era lo que más había allí- sino porque queríamos estar juntos; nos llevamos dos camas a mi habitación, una para Terumi y otra para la pareja de tórtolos de Fuusuke y Haruya, estos últimos eran los más felices de compartir cama, y bueno, si es con la persona que quieres es lindo compartir lecho SÓLO para dormir, ¿no creen?_

_Quizás se pregunten qué relación tengo con Terumi, sonará feo y todo, pero debo aclarar que lo nuestro no es más que un simple acuerdo por conveniencia. Así es, nos tenemos cariño y todo, pero no nos gustamos, mucho menos nos amamos y eso lo sabemos los dos; nuestra relación fue un acuerdo para no quedarnos solos y sufrir por no ser correspondidos; a él le gusta un ex miembro del Teikoku, un año menor que él, y a mí me gusta un pequeño portero ex miembro de Inazuma Japan, dos años menor que yo._

_Fue así como todo esto tomó forma y nuestra amistad se hizo cada vez más profunda, hasta que meses más tarde, un descubrimiento hizo que dos de nosotros nos diéramos cuenta de que poseíamos lazos sanguíneos, lo que nos hizo acercarnos aún más._


	5. Lo amo parte uno

**Capítulo 5:**_ "Lo amo" _(Parte Uno)

_-¡Sensei!-_exclamó al ver al recién llegado.

-_Hola, Sakuma_-saludó el rubio ya junto a él_-¿Cómo estás?_

-_Bien, bien, gracias, ¿y usted?-_preguntó emocionado, al fin después de un año volvió a verle.

_-Muy bien_-contestó sonriéndole_-¿Te parece si vamos a tomar un café y conversamos?_

-_Seguro, me encantaría._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_-¿Tienes algo que hacer?-_preguntó acariciando sus verdes hebras de cabello.

_-Pues, Burn dijo que luego de la reunión pasaría por mí para ir al cementerio_-contestó dejándose llevar por las caricias, acomodándose en el pecho del mayor para poder dormir.

-_Ya veo…_

-_Pero después de lo de ayer dudo que vayamos a ver a Gazelle_-comentó reprimiendo un bostezo.

_-¿Ayer?-_alzó una ceja, sorprendido.

-_Pues verás, ayer cuando fuimos a comer…

* * *

_

"_-¿Comiendo helado?-preguntó un tanto extrañado._

_-Adivina de quién es la culpa-respondió mirándole acusadoramente._

_-Yo no te puse una katana al cuello para que lo hagas-comentó indiferente._

_-No-afirmó-Pero si es tu culpa-dijo sonrojándose al notarlo._

_-¿A sí?, ¿y por qué?-alzó una ceja y acercó su rostro dejando escasos centímetros entre ellos._

_-Porque tu boca siempre sabe a helado-contestó rojo como su cabello, desviando su vista de él._

_-Ya veo-fue lo último que salió de sus labios antes de atacar los de su pelirrojo, con hambre."

* * *

_

Terminó el documento y guardó el archivo en el ordenador, luego dio una mirada a la pequeña que dormía plácidamente junto a su escritorio, cada día amaba más a esa niña y al padre de ésta; y pensar que todo era tan fácil y aun así resultaron tan difíciles para ella en la situación de aquel entonces.

Una vieja melodía de una antigua serie de animé inundó las estancia, por lo que cogió su móvil lo más rápido que pudo para evitar despertar a la infante durmiente.

_-¿Diga?-_habló queriendo saber quién era, de tan rápido no alcanzó a identificar el número.

-_Sensei, habla IQ_-dijo la suave voz del ex miembro del equipo Diamond Dust y actual asistente del "desaparecido" Suzuno Fuusuke.

-_Dime, ¿ocurrió algo?-_preguntó poniendo total atención al chico.

-_El equipo quiere saber cuándo haremos el anuncio._

_-Déjenme eso a mí, no se preocupen, hoy hablaré con Haruya y luego veré qué hacer_-contestó con simpleza, mirando a la menor que comenzaba a despertar.

-_De acuerdo, yo les informaré_-dicho esto, cortó la llamada.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Miro al albino y apartó la mano de la cara del chico.

-_Fuusuke...-_no sabía qué hacer: si abrazarle, echar a llorar o preguntarle dónde estuvo todo ese tiempo. Tragó saliva y miró sus manos, luego al ojiazul; de un momento a otro le estaba abrazando, sin siquiera haberlo pensado_-¿Dónde estabas? Fuusuke..._

-_Yo._..-el repentino abrazo por parte de aquel chico le tomó por completa sorpresa, por lo que el asombro y confusión no se hicieron esperar en sus facciones.

Miró al frente mientras sentía los sollozos de aquel joven pelirrojo y enfocó la fotografía colgada frente a su cama. Sin duda alguna, el pelirrojo que en la fotografía le abrazaba tan posesivamente era el mismo que ahora le estaba abrazando de esa forma tan desesperada.

_-Lo siento...yo...no sé quién eres...-_dijo suavemente, mostrando tristeza y angustia en su voz.

Le había abrazado a la desesperada, después de tanto tiempo sin verlo, sin saber donde estaba, sin saber si estaba bien o mal, ahora estaba ahí con él...aunque las cosas no volverían a ser iguales.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido por lo que dijo el mayor y se apartó un poco, observándole mientras se mordía el labio inferior y negaba.

-_N-no...Fuusuke, soy yo, Haruya...somos amigos desde pequeños, compañeros de equipo y...pareja..._-susurró mirándole con tristeza.

-_Pareja...-_repitió lo último dicho por aquel chico-_Yo...sé que no me estas mintiendo, aún así...no te recuerdo_...

De sus ojos comenzaron a brotar saladas lágrimas, podía sentir el dolor en el pecho del otro chico, después de todo, él también lo sentía. Quería poder recordar, pero ya llevaba tres largos años intentándolo y nada había dado resultados.

_-Fuusuke_...-cerró con fuerza los ojos negando, los abrió y le miró-_Nunca te mentiría...pero…pero ¿por qué no me recuerdas? Tiene que haber algo que recuerdes...algo..._-miró como lloraba, le desgarraba ver lágrimas en los ojos de ese chico, siempre tan frío y que ahora lloraba-_No te pudiste olvidar de mí_...

Continuó llorando en silencio mientras veía el rostro del ojiámbar. Esos ojos, mostraban una tristeza y un dolor semejante al que él mismo sentía en esos momentos.

-_Yo...sólo recuerdo una tormenta, gritos, y luego oscuridad...hasta que un chico me despertó...-_explicó tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos, un fuerte dolor le había atacado al intentar poner en marcha sus recuerdos.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_-Entrenador_-llamó un niño de unos ocho años.

_-¿Qué ocurre?-_preguntó amablemente mirando al pequeño.

_-Con los muchachos queríamos saber si podemos tener un partido de práctica_-explicó el niño un poco nervioso.

_-Creo que es buena idea_-comentó con una sonrisa_-Diles que se dividan en dos grupos_.

-_Gracias Tachimuka-sensei-_le dedicó una sonrisa antes de volver con sus compañeros.

-_Aman el fútbol igual que nosotros cuando teníamos su edad-_comentó una voz a sus espaldas.

-_Ne-Netsuha-san-_dijo sorprendido el joven entrenador.

-_Natsuhiko, Yuuki, Natsuhiko_-corrigió antes de marcharse, agitando una mano a modo de despedida.

* * *

"_-¿A quién le dices idiota?-le miró con una sonrisa macabra antes de comenzar a torturarlo, llevando sus manos a las costillas del menor y haciéndole cosquillas, mientras con su cuerpo le inmovilizaba._

_-Pues a ti, aquí no hay nadie más-contestó con una gota en la cabeza-Jajaja…p-para…-intentaba alejarle de él para que dejara de hacerle cosquillas-aja…para…_

_-Entonces quieres que te haga perder la poca inocencia que te queda aquí en la arena-afirmó con una sonrisa maliciosa y sádica, deteniendo las cosquillas para lanzarse a devorar el terso cuello del menor._

_-Que…-se quedó callado y negó mientras sentía los besos-hmm…no…tendría que ser al revés-reclamó entrecerrando los ojos, se sentía bien. Mientras, acariciaba la espalda del mayor._

_Siga soñando mi amor-susurró con voz ronca a la vez que iniciaba un camino desde el cuello hasta los labios de su amada fogatita con pies-Soñar es gratis."

* * *

_

Su vuelo había arribado recién, miró a su acompañante con una sonrisa. Al fin, después de dos años fuera volvía a su amada ciudad. Ambos se dirigieron al interior del aeropuerto para buscar sus maletas, mas, grande fue su sorpresa cuando al salir, ya con su equipaje, se encontraron con ciertas muy conocidas para ambos. El menor de ellos no hizo nada más que correr y abrazar a uno de sus mejores amigos.

-_¡Shirou!-_exclamó una vez llegó junto a él, abrazándolo con fuerza.

-_Ichi-chan-_dijo éste con una suave sonrisa, correspondiendo el abrazo.

_-Sí, Kazemaru, hola_-comentó con sarcasmo un chico moreno de cabellos claros y picudos, con una sonrisa burlona.

-_Gouenji-_dijo el mencionado estrechando su mano.

-_¿Y yo?-_preguntó un tercero en la escena haciendo un puchero.

-_Hola, Endou-_saludó para luego abrazarle.

Mientras su acompañante saludaba a todos los ya mencionados, el ex velocista y ex portero mantenían un cálido abrazo, de esos que compartían antaño.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Odiaba que llorara, tenía ganas de abrazarlo, pero no quería que se sintiera mal. Miró a Fuusuke y le abrazó, éste aún sostenía su cabeza con sus manos.

-_Ya está, no te fuerces, no es bueno...te ayudaré a recordar, pero poco a poco, ne?_

_-Gracias_...-susurró un poco más calmado.

No sabía por qué, pero le agradaba aquella sensación que le causaba el tener el pelirrojo abrazándole, por lo que sin pensarlo mucho, correspondió el abrazo y hundió su rostro en el cuello del chico.

Le acaricio la espalda suavemente y cerró los ojos preguntándose que tenía que ver Jirou, con lo que pasaba, después de todo era él quien andaba con Gazelle el día anterior. Bueno primero era ayudar a Fuusuke.

-_Tranquilo, estoy aquí...yo te ayudaré, recordarás todo, a su debido tiempo..._

-_Danke...Ha-Haruya...-_dijo con voz suave, recordando cómo había dicho que se llamaba.

Cerró los ojos y su respiración cada vez se hizo más pausada, hasta que al final, terminó quedándose dormido en los brazos del pelirrojo debido a la escencia del chico que tranquilizó todos sus sentidos. Por su lado, el pelirrojo sonrió y asintió acariciando sus cabellos platinados mientras miraba como se dormía, suspiro y cerró los ojos, en verdad quería saber que le había pasado, pero no tenía idea, y si él no recordaba iba mal, sólo esperaba que pronto recordara y le ayudaría. Besó la frente del mayor y sonrió.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Caminó en busca de su amigo, había tardado más de lo acordado en el centro comercial debido al encuentro tenido con su ex tutor. Llegó al segundo piso y fue directo hasta la habitación de él. Al entrar se encontró con algo totalmente inesperado. Nagumo Haruya estaba abrazando al peliblanco, en el momento en que le recostaba para que durmiera más cómodamente. Se aclaró la garganta, indicando así su presencia.

_-Sakuma...contigo quería hablar yo_-se acercó a él, con cara de enojo, ya no era como cuando era niño, pero eso le enojaba_-¿Qué le ocurrió a Fuusuke? ¡Habla!-_ordenó.

-_Schh._..-puso un dedo sobre los labios del pelirrojo para hacerlo callar-_Aquí no, dejemos que descanse_-señaló al peliblanco que dormía plácidamente.

Le hizo un ademán para salir de la habitación y tras haberlo hecho, cerró la puerta, comenzando a caminar en dirección del primer piso, hasta la sala.

-_Está bien_...-miró a Fuusuke y luego a Sakuma enojado-Pero me dirás todo, si no quieres que te golpee, y soy capaz de hacerlo...-le miró amenazante y le siguió hasta la sala, cuando llegaron se apoyó en la pared y se cruzó de brazos mirándole-Habla...

-Dime qué quieres saber...-dijo con un deje de burla, era cierto que quería ayudar a su amigo a que fuera el mismo de antes, sin embargo, no le gustaba que le impusiesen las cosas, así que no se la haría fácil.

Caminó con tranquilidad hasta el gran sofá y se sentó allí.

_-¡Todo! ¿Qué le pasó? ¿Por qué estás TÚ con él? ¿Dónde lo encontraste y por qué no me dijiste nada_?-realmente estaba enojado, si le habían hecho algo a Fuusuke lo iban a pagar y le daba igual quien fuera, le miró mientras se intentaba calmar, poniéndose así no conseguiría nada.

-_Pues_...-suspiró tratando de calmarse, ese chico le ponía de los nervios-_Siéntate, es una historia bastante larga_-indicó apuntando el sillón frente a él.

¿Desde cuándo ese chico le ordenaba? Vale lo haría, pero porque sólo él quería; caminó hacia el sillón y se sentó.

-_Ahora...habla de una vez, no tengo todo el día_...-dijo serio.

-_Veamos...-_puso un dedo en su mentón como intentando recordar-_Bueno, la verdad es que no se mucho de esto, sólo que desde hace un año cuido de él, se me ordenó enseñarle a hablar japonés de nuevo, ya que cuando le encontraron sólo sabía hablar alemán_-hizo una pausa para acomodarse mejor-_Fuusuke fue el único sobreviviente del naufragio, y de milagro, si aquel joven pescador hubiese tardado más, no la cuenta. Sin embargo, cuando despertó al día siguiente, no recordaba ni siquiera su nombre, no sé cuánto tiempo estuvo dormido, pero estaba en muy mal estado según me explicaron_-explicó dando un suspiro al recordarlo.

Le escuchó atento a todo lo que dijo hasta que acabó, dio un suspiro pensando en el peliplata, pero… ¿por qué no le habían avisado?

-_Bien...eso entendí, que estaba muy mal, pero ¿por qué no me avisaste? Estuve muy preocupado por él_-dijo con mirada triste-_Sé que nunca nos llevamos muy bien, pero sabes que lo amo y hubiera ido por él si hubiese sabido eso…_

_-Lo sé y fue lo que iba a hacer, pero me lo prohibieron, si lo hacía me separarían de él...-_explicó mostrando por primera vez en todo el rato, tristeza-_Mira, no sé muy bien qué fue todo lo que pasó, pero creo que esto lo planeó Fuusuke en caso de que ocurriera algo similar..._ -Tomó aire y se puso de pie.

_-¿Separarte? ¿Quién?-_preguntó con curiosidad, ahí pasaba algo muy raro, que no entendía. Vale, no era muy listo, pero eso no era nada bueno, ¿qué lo planeó Gazelle? ¿Qué planeó? Miró cómo se levantaba e hizo lo mismo

_-¿Quieres algo? Lo que viene ahora sí que es largo-_señaló yendo a la cocina.

-_Sí, quiero helado...-_ se tocó la frente y caminó tras él.

-_Fuusuke te pegó sus hábitos, ¿no?-_le miró divertido. Fue hasta la nevera y sacó uno para el pelirrojo y otro para él. Así, ambos regresaron a la sala.

-_Cállate...-_dijo cogiendo el helado y regresando a la sala.

-_Mira, según tengo entendido, en Diamond Dust hace ya tiempo que se venían arrastrando algunos problemas en la dirección. Fuusuke estaba harto y la única solución posible era que él desapareciera por un tiempo y poner en función el pacto secreto que tenían ustedes_-dio una mordida a su helado y continuó-_Ese era el plan en el caso hipotético de que algo pasara realmente, en todo caso, tú serías el primero en saberlo_-aclaró antes de cualquier comentario-_Pero luego de aquel viaje que terminó en esa horrible tragedia, Nitou, y algunos de los más confiables de Fuusuke pusieron en marcha el plan. Al parecer las órdenes eran esas, pero todo se complicó cuando se constató que Fuusuke había perdido la memoria_-finalizó mirando a su interlocutor.

Se sentó en el sillón escuchándole atento, o sea el plan se fue por la borda, pero aún no entendía por qué cuando despertó nadie le había avisado, ¿tanto le odiaban?

-_Eso lo comprendo todo, los planes se hacen para no decirlos y hacerlos, pero...cuando despertó... ¿Por qué no me dijiste?-_suspiró y negó mordiendo su helado-_Te doy las gracias por haberlo cuidado y que no le haya pasado nada, pero me encargare yo de él de ahora en adelante y nadie se le va a acercar hasta que recupere la memoria, ahora que lo encontré no voy a volver a perderlo, aunque...sólo sea como amigos_-susurró mirando el suelo.

-_Yo no lo desperté, he dicho que lo pusieron a mi cargo hace sólo un año, antes lo cuidaba la persona que le encontró. No pude avisarte porque prefirieron que así sería mejor, no porque te odiaran...-_le miró con semblante triste.

_-¿Mejor? Pues no se para quien..._

-_Además, ¿qué hay de tu relación con Heat?_-interrogó preocupado-_No puedes llevarte a Fuusuke así como está, sin mencionar que hoy es el primer día que habla contigo_-señaló ante lo obvio.

_-¿Mi relación con Heat?...-_se quedó callado, en eso no sabía qué decir, quería mucho a Heat, pero no le amaba como lo hacía con Fuusuke-_Sí, puedes tener razón, pero yo lo puedo cuidar_-suspiró acariciando sus cabellos.

-_La verdad es que eso es algo que deberías hablar con los involucrados, yo sólo sé lo poco que me dijeron_-se encogió de hombros-_Creo que lo mejor es dejar a Fuusuke aquí, yo lo cuidaré, no debes preocuparte, ya es un año que lo hago…_-comentó mirando el suelo y luego dio un suspiro-_Puedes venir cuando quieras a visitarlo y pasar el tiempo que quieras con él, pero no creo que sea muy bueno que lo saques tan rápido de un ambiente al cual se está recién adaptando..._

Cerró los ojos para no hacer algo malo, suspiró y miró a Sakuma.

-_Hablaré con ellos...y...no quiero separarme de él-_bajó la mirada al suelo-C_onozco a Fuusuke desde pequeños, desde la casa hogar, tuvimos en equipos juntos, vivimos juntos y ahora...unos tipos nos separan, no quiero separarme de él; sí, sé que Heat también está y lo quiero...pero...Fuusuke_-cerró con fuerza los ojos_-¡aún lo amo!_

Se acercó a él y puso una mano en el hombro del pelirrojo para mostrarle su apoyo.

-_Sé lo que sientes, y te entiendo...-_comentó comprensivo-_Si quieres puedes pasar la noche aquí hoy y de paso me ayudas para contarle más sobre su pasado...además, creo que les haría bien a ambos...-_sugirió con una suave sonrisa_-¿No lo crees...Fuusuke?-_dijo mirando al "recién llegado" el cual estaba en la escalera oyendo la conversación, a unos escalones del suelo.

* * *

Glosario:

(Incluye los capítulos anteriores)

_Danke:_ (alemán) Gracias

_Klein apfel:_ (alemán) Literalmente es _pequeña manzana, _pero en este contexto es _manzanita._

_Verzeihung:_ (alemán) perdón

_**Gracias a todos por sus reviews, lamento la demora pero no había tenido acceso a un pc desde hace bastante tiempo. Espero les haya gustado este cap, ya falta menos para que se sepa que pasó realmente.**_

_**Dudas, preguntas, comentarios, quejas, reclamos, críticas, ect, dejen review.**_

_**Se cuidan.**_


	6. Especial 1

**Capítulo especial 1**

**Tres años atrás…**

El cielo representaba, al igual que el clima, exactamente cómo se sentía su corazón en aquel momento, triste, frío y gris. Tomó su chaqueta y echó un vistazo a todo, mañana ya no estaría en aquel acogedor lugar que fue testigo de las tantas muestras de amor que le brindó a su amado. Un dolor se apoderó al recordarlo, aún no le decía que se iba y este era ya el último día. Sabía el escándalo que se armaría por no decirle algo tan importante como una separación de seis –o más- meses, pero no podía hacerlo antes porque sabía que no le dejaría marchar y buscaría la forma de arreglar las cosas por su cuenta.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y se dispuso a bajar las escaleras, hoy no le apetecía el ascensor, quería pensar. Llegó hasta su automóvil y me metió en él, si iba a hacer algo era hora de hacerlo, sólo quedaban un par de horas para que zarpara de Japón con destino a Shanghai donde tomaría un avión a Alemania.

Durante el camino a casa del pelirrojo se cuestionaba la reacción que obtendría de éste en cuanto le dijese que se marchaba, podía imaginarlo con lujo de detalle, no en vano llevaban tanto tiempo juntos, como pareja.

Bajó del auto y se encaminó a la puerta, buscó las llaves en sus bolsillos y entró al inmueble.

-_Haru, ¿estás por aquí?-_preguntó desde el umbral de la puerta que daba a la sala.

Estaba sentado en el sofá, cuando escuchó como abrían la puerta mas no se levantó del sofá, seguramente era Fuusuke.

-_Estoy aquí_-dijo al escuchar la voz del peliplata_-¿ocurre algo?_

Entró a la sala y se sentó junto a él sin decir una sola palabra hasta que estuvo seguro de las palabras que utilizaría. El pelirrojo le observó mientras entraba y se sentaba a su lado, no entendía su reacción, ¿qué le pasaba?

-_Tengo algo que decirte_-dijo con la voz más seria y fría que tenía.

_-¿Qué ocurre?-_volvió a preguntar-_dime_-dijo ladeando la cabeza, algo no iba bien.

-_Me voy a Alemania_-dijo sin rodeos, no estaba en él darle muchas vueltas al asunto, prefería ir directo al punto.

Se quedó tieso al oír lo que había dicho, debía ser una mentira.

-_Es una broma, ne?-_dijo mirándolo con una ceja alzada-_pues no tiene gracia, no te irías, verdad..._

-_Sabes que yo no ando con bromas_-dijo serio como siempre-_Mañana parto a Berlín a primera hora_-agregó sin cambiar ese semblante tan característico en él.

-_No puede ser...-_negó_-¿y me lo dices ahora?-_bufa molesto cruzándose de brazos_-¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes?_

-_Porque sabía que harías un escándalo y no me dejarías marchar por las buenas_-explicó frío y sereno, como si hablara del clima.

-_Pues no puedes irte así sin más_-dijo mientras se mordía el labio, estaba enfadado y triste.

-_Lo siento, no hay pie atrás, es necesario. Seis meses en Alemania_-reiteró firme, sin duda en su voz.

Le dolía tener que hacer eso, pero era algo necesario y que debía hacer por el bien de su empresa. Era obvio que aquello sólo lo sabían sus más cercanos y que con el dolor de su corazón había tenido que ocultarle todo a su novio para evitar así conflictos dentro del círculo.

-_No lo puedo creer...-_suspiró y negó-_te vas, y soy el último al que se lo dices..._

-_No podía hacerlo antes_-dijo monótonamente, mirando hacia la ventana.

-_Si podías, pero no querías_-se cruzó de brazos y miró a otro lado.

-_No voy a discutir contigo_-cortó de manera molesta, odiaba que las cosas siempre fueran difíciles para él.

-_Pues bien_-dijo únicamente.

-_Me llevaré algunas cosas_-dijo antes de levantarse e irse con dirección a la habitación que solían compartir cuando estaban juntos, ambos tenían casa, por lo que siempre se cambiaban de una a la otra.

-_Hum...-_le miró irse y luego de unos minutos pensándolo se fue detrás de él, a la habitación abriendo la puerta-_te echare de menos..._

-_Yo también_-dijo sin mirarle, no podía dar pie atrás, así que se mantuvo ocupado buscando la ropa que necesitaría, estaba seguro que si lo miraba su corazón se ablandaría.

Le miró y suspiró apoyándose en la pared y dejándose resbalar por ella. El peliplata ajeno a esto tomó un par de cosas y justo cuando se volteó dispuesto a guardarlas en la maleta para irse su corazón se detuvo y sintió que su alma se desgarraba al ver a su amado niño en aquel estado, más no podía hacer nada o todo sería en vano. Inspiró profundo y guardó sus prendas en la maleta que tenía sobre la cama para luego cerrarla y cogerla con una mano.

-_Nos vemos_-dijo pasando al lado del menor lo más frío que podía sin mirarle, yendo directo a la salida. Frente a la puerta titubeó un poco, pero tomó el pomo y salió, cerrando tras de sí.

No dijo nada, solamente se abrazó a sus piernas y ocultó la cara en ellas, hasta que el mayor se fue y empezó a llorar, le echaría de menos, no quería que se fuera, no podía irse.

Llegó a su auto y una vez guardada la maleta se metió dentro, pero fue incapaz de echar a andar el motor, su cuerpo no reaccionaba y sólo quería llorar, como no lo hacía en años. Recargó su cabeza en el volante y dejó libre sus emociones. Las lágrimas corrían por sus pálidos pómulos, perdiéndose luego en la tela de sus pantalones.

Era cierto que aquella decisión la había tomado él, pero jamás pensó que le sería tan difícil despedirse de su amado pelirrojo, quizás Dessarm tenía razón, con los años junto al menor su corazón se había vuelto blando y humano.

+}+}+}+}+}+}+}+}+}+{+{+{+{+{+{+{+{+{+

-_Mi niña, todo va a salir bien_-dijo intentando calmar a su esposa.

-_Me preocupa que las cosas entre ellos terminen mal-_confesó mirando con preocupación al castaño.

-_Hay algo que no entiendo, sólo se va por seis meses, ¿no?-_preguntó sentándose junto a ella.

-_Sí, quizás se alargue un poco, depende de cómo resulte todo-_contestó recostándose en su hombro.

-_¿Entonces por qué tanto problema con ellos?-_quiso saber, aquello realmente le preocupaba.

-_No puedo explicarlo, Yuuki-_dijo cerrando sus ojos, esperando que el ojiazul no siguiera con el tema.

-Ryuusei, vamos a caminar-dijo tomándole de la mano.

-_De acuerdo._

+}+}+}+}+}+}+}+}+}+{+{+{+{+{+{+{+{+{+

El silencio invadía cada rincón de aquel vacío lugar. Un cuerpo yacía en el suelo, su corazón dolía y su alma destrozada no era más que fragmentos. En un estado similar, otro ser se encontraba debatiéndose qué hacer.

Por las escaleras se sentía el correr de unos pasos apresurados, desesperados de poder llegar a su destino, ajenos a todo lo que acontecía a su alrededor. Un fuerte golpeteo sustituyó el andar de los pasos, para volverse desesperado y ruidoso.

Se levantó de aquel frío lugar, no sabía cuánto tiempo había estado en aquella posición, pero sus piernas le pasaron la cuenta cuando quiso ponerse de pie. Todo estaba en penumbras, la noche ya había hecho acto de presencia y él recién se daba cuenta.

Se dirigió a la entrada guiado por el fuerte ruido proveniente de allí, pero no quería abrir, no se sentía bien para nada. Justo cuando estaba por dar media vuelta el golpeteo cesó ritmo y su corazón también.

Quizás...

Miró la puerta y negó, tomando el pomo con la mano y abriéndola miró a quien quiera que estuviese llamando.

Buscó la mirada dorada del otro lado apenas notó que la puerta se abría.

-_Olvidé algo_-dijo mirándolo seriamente.

_-¿Qué cosa?-_preguntó, mirándole. Sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, más se abrieron como platos cuando le vio frente a él.

-_Tú_-dijo antes de abalanzarse sobre él y besarlo con desesperación.

Iba a decir algo, cuando sintió que lo besaban, al principio no correspondió, pero luego le besó abrazándole, por el cuello.

En ese momento sabía que las palabras estaban de más, por lo que dejó que su cuerpo hiciera todo por él y se encargara de demostrarle al ser que más amaba en la tierra que ambos se pertenecerían aunque los separaran todas las fuerzas del mundo. Como pudo cerró la puerta y tomó al pelirrojo entre sus brazos para cargarlo hasta la habitación, donde lo amaría una vez más.

+}+}+}+}+}+}+}+}+}+{+{+{+{+{+{+{+{+{+

El día era hermoso, algo horriblemente irónico, porque él se sentía horrible, no tenía ganas siquiera de estar de pie, aún así, no tenía remedio. Ahora entendía el significado de amar a alguien hasta que duela, su corazón estaba dañado por cosas que él no tenía la culpa y había dañado también el de la persona que más amaba en el mundo.

Una voz hizo eco en todo el lugar y le indicó que era hora de abordar el barco que le alejaría de él por seis meses, o quizás más.

+}+}+}+}+}+}+}+}+}+{+{+{+{+{+{+{+{+{+

Estaba durmiendo tranquilamente en la cama sin darse cuenta de nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, al rato entreabrió los ojos y miró a su lado, Fuusuke no estaba. Abrió más sus ojos y salió de la cama corriendo por todos lados, pero ya no estaba.

-_Te fuiste...-_cayó al suelo empezando a llorar-_baka..._

* * *

_**Lamento la tardanza, pero la universidad se come todo mi tiempo...**_

_**este cap lo tenía hace algún tiempo pero no estaba terminado, espero les guste.**_

_**Trataré de subir el próximo lo antes posible, así que el orden será el mismo, el cap 7 será del pasado.**_

_**Espero sus opiniones, comentarios, críticas, lo que sea en un review**_

_**Hasta la próxima. **_


End file.
